


Just Jealousy Mixed Up With A Violent Mind

by ambientwhispers



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Power Bottom Goushi, Roughhousing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambientwhispers/pseuds/ambientwhispers
Summary: Kento has gone to visit a girlagain. He's playing with fire, and Goushi knows it. And so when Kento gets back home, Goushi makes sure he remembers where he's supposed to be.





	Just Jealousy Mixed Up With A Violent Mind

Kento had been gone for _hours._ He’d been texting furiously on his phone, then said he would be back later and disappeared.

Goushi slumped on the couch and scowled down at his phone screen. He didn’t really even see what was on the screen, he just scrolled aimlessly through the social media posts with an intense frown on his face. What the hell did Kento even think he was doing? At this rate he was going to get caught up in a fucking scandal, and then what would happen to him and Yuuta?

He was probably off fucking some girl. He was playing with fire, and one day he was going to get burned.

Goushi was halfway through composing a scathing text with the intent of tearing Kento a new one when the front door opened. “I’m home,” Kento called.

“Welcome back,” Goushi muttered, waving a hand in the air while he deleted the text with his other.

There was some noise from behind the sofa, like Kento was setting things down in the kitchen. He didn’t say anything to Goushi, and so Goushi stayed silent himself while he listened. What was Kento doing, thinking he could act so innocent after being gone so long?

Finally, Kento came around to the front of the sofa and looked down at Goushi. “I’d like to sit down, too.”

Goushi stared at him, maintaining silent eye contact in challenge with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. “So?”

“ _So,_ you’re taking up the sofa.”

With a half-shrug, Goushi said, “And?”

“ _And,_ I can’t sit down.”

“There’s a chair over there.”

Kento crossed his arms over his chest. “I want to sit _here._ ”

“Too bad.” Goushi folded his hands behind his head and stretched out as much as he could on the sofa. He had no intentions of caving to Kento this easily, especially not after he disappeared so suddenly and was gone for so long.

“Move,” Kento said with a resigned sigh. He reached down to push at Goushi’s ankles.

In exchange, Goushi kicked at his hands. “No.”

Kento narrowed his eyes, and then grabbed Goushi’s ankles and forcibly moved them before sitting down on the sofa.

Goushi made sure to _accidentally_ kick Kento a few times as he shifted to be sitting up on the sofa next to him. How dare Kento act as though he’d done nothing wrong? First he just up and disappears, and now he comes home smelling like a whorehouse—

He scowled at Kento. “You reek of sex.”

Kento glanced over at Goushi out of the corner of his eye, and his long eyelashes cast a shadow over the tops of cheeks. “So what?”

“You’re going to get us caught up in a fucking scandal if you don’t stop going and fucking every girl who speaks to you twice.”

“Are you _jealous_ , Goushi?”

“Get fucked, Aizome.”

Kento huffed a soft laugh. “I just did.”

Goushi jabbed a fist out and punched Kento. “I’m fucking serious, Aizome.”

“And what are you going to do about it, Goushi?” Kento rubbed at his upper arm and winced.

“Not get caught up in a scandal for fucking a girl, for one,” Goushi muttered. He pushed himself up from the sofa and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. “And I don’t want to stand by and let you do it to us, either.”

“I won’t get caught up a scandal,” Kento murmured. He’d also gotten up again and followed Goushi into the kitchen, though he only lingered next to the refrigerator without actually opening it. “I make sure they’re not going to say anything.”

Goushi drained the water bottle, then crumpled it in his fist. “What if they lie to you, Aizome? What if they decide they don’t like being another notch on your fucking bedpost and call the gossip magazines before the wet spot’s even dry?” He threw the bottle into the recycling bin, and crossed the living room to head toward his bedroom.

“I don’t think any of them will do that,” Kento said, his voice far too close behind Goushi.

“What if someone sees you?!” Goushi whipped around and jabbed a finger into Kento’s face. “What if someone sees you and your just-got-fucked hair walking out of someone’s fucking apartment? You think _they’ll_ keep from telling the tabloids?”

Kento stepped back half a pace, then sighed at Goushi. “I’m careful.”

“Like hell you are. Going out in bright fucking daylight to go get your dick wet. I can’t fucking believe you, Aizome.”

Kento’s face twisted into a scowl and he stepped forward again. “What do you want me to do, then, Goushi?”

“Stop going! You can’t get caught up in a scandal if you _aren’t going!_ ”

“Well, I’m not going to st—“

Goushi growled and reached out with both hands. He took two handfuls of Kento’s shirt and yanked hard, then turned and slammed Kento’s back against the wall next to them. He stepped forward, his knee slipping between Kento’s, and stretched up to put his face as close to Kento’s as he could. “Stop going, Aizome.”

They were silent aside from the sound of their breathing, Kento staring down his nose at Goushi while Goushi glared up at him, nostrils flared in rage.

Finally, Kento broke the silence in a quiet voice. “Make me.”

Goushi needed no further prompting. He let go of Kento’s shirt with one hand, hooked it around the back of Kento’s neck, and pulled him down for a hard kiss. Their teeth knocked together as they both thrust their tongues into the other’s mouth, but neither of them pulled back.

Kento thrust his hands into Goushi’s hair, his fingers digging painfully into Goushi’s scalp. In return, Goushi tugged harder on Kento’s shirt, pulling him down.

After nipping at Goushi’s lower lip, Kento used his height to his advantage and forced Goushi back until his back slammed against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. As Goushi hit, he grunted, and then pulled Kento down farther and bit at his lower lip in return.

Kento made a pained noise, his hands tightening to fists in Goushi’s hair and tugging firmly. He ground his hips against Goushi, and Goushi could feel how hard he was in his jeans despite how recently he must have gotten off.

He might smell like he just fucked someone else, but Goushi would erase that. He reached down for the hem of Kento’s shirt and yanked it up. He felt some of the threads on the stitching give under his rough treatment, and it only made him pull harder.

Again Kento bit at Goushi’s lip, his hands tugging harder on Goushi’s hair before letting go to remove his shirt entirely. Goushi’s eyes went to Kento’s collarbone, marred by several small bruises.

“You let her mark you?” Goushi growled, then threw his weight forward to slam Kento against the other wall again. “I cannot fucking believe you let her mark you.”

Kento stared down at Goushi and let the edges of his swollen lips pull up into a teasing smile. “Well, not that you’d know anything about this, but she asked me _so sweetly_ —“

“Shut the fuck up,” Goushi spat. “You let someone else mark you.”

“I wasn’t aware that was your exclusive right.”

Goushi glared at Kento, then slid a hand up Kento’s neck around to the back of his head. He held eye contact with Kento the entire time, and as soon as his fingertips moved past the clipped area of his undercut to the longer hair near the top, he grabbed a rough handful and yanked Kento’s head back. Kento cried out, his throat bobbing as he swallowed.

“Now I have to do something about it,” Goushi murmured. He had to erase this, _needed_ to erase this. The jealousy screaming in his head refused to let this stand without countering it. Refused to let those marks left by someone else remain unaddressed.

He closed his mouth over one of the bruises and began to bite and suck hard. He pulled the flesh between his teeth relentlessly, and kept his firm grip on Kento’s hair. Kento’s chest rose and fell with quick desperate breaths, and Kento clung to his shoulders painfully hard. Goushi ignored the pain and kept going, and when he finally pulled back, a darker, angrier bruise completely covered several of the smaller marks Kento had before.

A glance up at Kento’s face showed that he stared up at the ceiling, gasping for breath through parted lips. Again his throat bobbed as he swallowed, and he moaned softly on an exhale.

Goushi grinned, then repeated his actions on the other batch of marks that girl had left on Kento, and this time Kento reacted more strongly, with a more desperate groan. He pushed at Goushi’s shoulders now, not just holding him, but Goushi ignored them.

A spectacular pair of bruises marred Kento’s collarbone, and Goushi stared down at them with pride.

Just erasing that girl’s touch on Kento wasn’t enough. He needed to assert his place again. He needed to make sure Kento didn’t forget again any time soon.

Goushi sank his teeth into the top of Kento’s shoulder, right around where the collar of most of his shirts fell, and Kento’s strangled cry only spurred him on. He held this one longer, though he was careful not to break the skin. He just needed this one to stay longer.

When he let go, Kento reached up to grab at his hand, and pulled it free from its grip on his hair. As soon as the last strands of hair slipped from between his fingers, Goushi found himself pressed up against the opposite wall again, all his air leaving him in a rush with the impact.

Goushi pushed back at Kento’s shoulders, but he was at a disadvantage and was unable to gain the leverage needed to push him away.

Kento laughed and grasped Goushi’s wrists, then pinned them to the wall above his head. “Not just _your_ exclusive right, Goushi.” He bent forward, his weight pushing Goushi’s wrists painfully against the wall, then scraped his teeth against the side of Goushi’s neck. “It’s mine, too.”

He let go of one of Goushi’s wrists, and kept his weight pushing forward against Goushi’s rough shoves to reach up and pull the collar of Goushi’s shirt aside. Before Goushi could push him away entirely, he returned the favor.

Pain blossomed from Kento’s lips, the prickle of suction and the scraping, piercing feel of Kento’s teeth combining in the sweetest way. Goushi grit his teeth around a groan and gripped Kento’s shoulder tightly. He would never, ever confess this to Kento, but it gave him a strange sense of pride to see these marks on himself the next day. He’d treasure this one just as much as any other.

When Kento let go of his neck he dragged the tip of his tongue nestled between his lips slowly up the side of Goushi’s neck, then took Goushi’s earlobe between his teeth. Goushi yelped in response, then pushed harder at Kento’s chest. The spot on his shoulder and his earlobe throbbed in time with his heartbeat, and he was straining against his jeans. He knew Kento was just as hard, and probably just as desperate, despite his recent fuck.

“Let me go,” he spat.

Kento canted his head to the side and brought his free hand up to drag over Goushi’s lips. “Ah, but I’m having so much fun here. I thought you were going to make me stop going out with those girls.”

Goushi bared his teeth and threw his weight forward as hard as he could, and his expression shifted to a grin as Kento stumbled half a step back. “Get into the bedroom and I’ll show you how I’m going to make you stop.”

With a single raised eyebrow, Kento looked down at Goushi. He didn’t let go of Goushi’s wrist, but started walking toward Goushi’s bedroom anyway. Goushi stumbled before following behind, and he struggled to keep up with Kento’s longer strides.

He knew what he was going to do.

As soon as they got through the door, Goushi slammed it shut behind him, then used Kento’s grip on his wrist to his advantage, pushing hard against his hand. Kento didn’t resist, merely marching backwards, adjusting his direction based on how Goushi pushed against his hand. Unfortunately for him, he made an error and tripped over his own feet. He fell backwards and didn’t let go of Goushi, who sprawled on top of him.

This hadn’t been what Goushi had planned, but it would probably work even better. He scrambled to arrange himself on Kento’s hips, and wrenched his wrist free of Kento’s grip. With Kento guaranteed not to move, he reached down and pulled his shirt over his head to toss aside.

“And what do you have planned?” Kento asked, his hands sliding up Goushi’s thighs.

Goushi pushed Kento’s hands away, then slid back onto Kento’s thighs and unzipped his jeans. “Get these off.”

Kento raised an eyebrow, but helped Goushi to push his jeans down. His hands bumped against Goushi’s thighs again, and he said, “You’ll need to move, then.”

“As long as you don’t.”

“Not beyond what I have to do to get these off,” Kento said.

Goushi slid off of Kento’s hips, and watched him closely to make sure he didn’t make any extra movements as he stripped. He kept his word, only moving enough to lift his hips and kick the bundle of fabric off his legs, so Goushi took the time to move to the bedside table and pulled a condom and the bottle of lube out of the drawer. When he got back to where he’d left Kento, he dropped the items next to Kento, then unzipped and removed his own jeans.

Kento made a small pleased sound as Goushi’s cock bounced free, but still he stayed where Goushi had told him to.

It was quick enough work to shove his jeans and underwear down, and he picked them up to toss onto his bed then turned back to Kento. As he straddled Kento’s hips again, Goushi picked up the bottle of lube and flipped the cap open. “I should be able to use you however I want since you just got off, right?”

“ _Use_ me?” Kento murmured.

Goushi squeezed out some lube onto the underside of Kento’s cock, then slid forward to press his own cock against it. With the slick liquid between they slid freely, and Goushi gasped. He hadn’t expected it to feel that good so quickly.

Below him, Kento hissed between his teeth. He took a deep breath, then said, “Ah, that’s what you mean.”

“This isn’t all I have planned,” Goushi said with some effort as he continued to slide his cock along Kento’s. “You’d better not come.”

Kento gave a weak, breathy laugh. “We’ll see.”

Goushi stopped, and took Kento’s jaw in his hand. He turned Kento’s face to look into his eyes and said, “I mean it. Don’t come.”

“And what will you do if I do?”

“Stop doing this with you, for one,” Goushi snapped. “And tell Yashamaru-san about you fucking those girls, for another.”

Kento’s eyes went wide. “You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t come, then.”

Kento set his jaw, but there were no more further arguments coming, so Goushi let go of his chin and began to rock his hips again.

There wasn’t even all that much friction, since they weren’t really pressing their cocks together with anything more than just Goushi’s body weight, but the way they slid was perfect for this. Goushi leaned forward and set his hands on the floor above Kento’s shoulders, and the change in angle increased the pressure. In unison, he and Kento both moaned, and Kento even began to try to raise his hips to meet each of Goushi’s moves.

Kento brought his hands up to grasp Goushi’s arms, which was something Goushi often didn’t let him do, but he was so caught up in the sensation he made no movements to stop it. Soon he’d need to add something else, but for now, this was perfect.

“Go-Goushi, please…” Kento whispered between soft moans, his fingertips digging into Goushi’s arms.

Goushi slowed down his movements. “Already ready to shoot off?”

Kento narrowed his eyes, then began to move his own hips up against Goushi more purposefully. “No. Keep it coming.”

The feel of Kento pushing up against Goushi felt amazing, and the only way it could be better—

Goushi reached down and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, and the added pressure was perfect. The both of them kept their hips moving, and their breathing picked up at the same time.

Goushi needed to be careful. Kento had come recently so he’d have more stamina than him, and if he wanted to truly enjoy this with Kento, he needed to hold back. At the same time, this felt amazing. He was torn.

Kento dragging his fingernails down his arms brought Goushi back to the present, and Goushi hissed at the pain.

“Come on, Goushi,” Kento whispered as he placed his fingers back up at the tops of Goushi’s arms again. “I thought this wasn’t all you had planned.”

Goushi growled, then pulled his hand back from their cocks and settled back onto Kento’s thighs. “You’re right. I’m not done using you, either.”

“If you think that was just using me as if I didn’t enjoy it too, then I can’t wait to see what else you have planned for me.” Kento dropped his hands down to Goushi’s thighs, and continued to slowly rake his fingertips along the flesh.

With a roll of his eyes, Goushi picked up the condom and dropped it onto Kento’s chest. “You’ll put that on when I tell you it’s time.” He took the bottle of lube and squeezed a measure out onto his fingers, then reached behind him.

This was his preferred way of being the bottom — riding Kento for all he was worth, controlling the pace and angle and depth all himself. He could tease Kento and control this in a way he couldn’t when Kento topped from a more dominant position. It was his favorite way to watch Kento come undone.

He slipped his fingers inside himself, a soft moan slipping from between his lips as he did so. It didn’t take much effort to relax himself, with how aroused he was coming into this, and he turned his fingers to spread the lube evenly. He braced his free hand on Kento’s chest, leaning forward to make it easier for him to prepare himself.

When he could bring himself to open his eyes while he did this, Goushi liked to watch Kento’s face. The expression on his face as Goushi panted and moaned was one of pure rapture, a close third behind when Goushi was inside Kento and when Kento was inside him.

When there was nothing more he could do himself, Goushi sat back and tapped the condom wrapper with one of his clean fingertips. “Get it on.”

Kento chuckled as he tore the package open. “Demanding as always.”

“Like you care. Get it on. I want to use you more.”

He smirked, but Kento did as he was told, removing the condom from the wrapper and slowly unrolling it down his length. He took his time with this, his eyes slipping shut and a soft sigh escaping his lips as his hand slid down. Before he could grow too comfortable, Goushi reached up to pinch one of his nipples. “Come on. Get it on so I can fucking use you already.”

Kento opened his eyes and moved his hands away. “All right, fine. Suit yourself. I thought you’d enjoy the show.”

Goushi rolled his eyes and squeezed some lube out over the top of the condom, then stroked his hand along Kento’s cock. “Why would I just want to watch you jack yourself off?”

“Ah— Ah, because you know I look ama— ah, that feels good — amazing doing it.”

“Shut up,” Goushi muttered, sliding forward to straddle Kento’s hips instead of his thighs and grasping Kento’s cock again. He sank down slowly, rubbing the tip of Kento’s cock against his ass until he had it in position, then pressed more of his body weight down. He paused frequently as Kento stretched him open — in his impatience he perhaps hadn’t prepared himself as well as he should have — and his breathing picked up with each centimeter more Kento slipped inside.

Kento had taken his lower lip in his mouth, and Goushi focused on Kento worrying it between his teeth. The focus on something Kento was doing helped to distract him from how slow going this was, how thoroughly Kento filled him, how this was near the limit of what he could endure.

He was pressing the boundaries of his endurance, and he loved it.

Once Goushi’s thighs rested flush on Kento’s again he paused, his hands planted on Kento’s chest. He took a few shuddering breaths before he started to move. With each measured rise and fall of his hips, Kento seemed to slip deeper and deeper inside.

Kento brought his hands up and clutched at Goushi’s thighs, his mouth falling open on a moan. His eyes were tightly shut, and he panted for breath between each moan drawn out by Goushi’s movements.

Goushi couldn’t hold back anymore and moved faster now, his own groans growing louder as he did. It felt amazing to have Kento inside him, more than usual. Somehow it felt better today. Like the fact that he was laying his claim again made it all the sweeter.

He let his head fall back as he groaned again, louder this time. Between clenched teeth he said, “Fuck, this feels good.”

Kento’s fingertips dug harder into his thighs as Kento gasped. “Keep going, Goushi…!”

Goushi’s eyes snapped open, and he slammed himself down. “Shut the fuck up.”

There was a defiant look in Kento’s eyes as he met Goushi’s. “What do you want me to—“

“I want you to shut up. I didn’t say you could talk. I’m supposed to be _using_ you.”

Kento opened his mouth, but must have thought better of it and closed it again. He dropped his hands from Goushi’s thighs to the floor next to Goushi’s knees.

Goushi leaned forward slightly and braced his hands on Kento’s shoulders, then started to move again. This angle was different — he couldn’t go nearly as deep this way, but it started to rub his cock against Kento’s stomach, and he could see the wet line dragging across Kento’s skin from the fluid gathering at his tip. An idea occurred to him, but he couldn’t act on it yet. This idea would have to be the grand finale.

Kento’s moaning had grown louder with this change, and now he clung to Goushi’s forearms, the fingertips digging in again. He’d started to rock up his hips into Goushi’s movements and he had half a mind to reprimand him for this, too, but it helped increase the depth and frankly Goushi enjoyed it.

Besides, it meant Kento was getting into the idea of being a thing to be used, and Goushi was okay with that, as long as he was the one doing the using.

“I fucking love using you,” Goushi panted. He didn’t move any faster, so he didn’t have to worry about Kento’s pace being thrown off, but he rocked harder into each of Kento’s thrusts. “You’re such a good fuck.”

Kento only got out a single syllable before Goushi cut him off again. “I said — to shut — the fuck up, Aizome,” Goushi said, between each drop onto Kento.

There was fire in Kento’s eyes when they snapped open, but he obediently closed his mouth again and simply slammed his hips up against Goushi’s harder. Each time the slap of his hips against Goushi’s ass echoed through the room it was immediately followed by Goushi crying out. He had his eyes squeezed closed, his fingers digging hard into Kento’s shoulders.

He wouldn’t last long at this rate, and by the sound of Kento beneath him, neither would he. They were both panting, the pace of their breath meshing into one.

Again Kento hooked a hand around the back of Goushi’s neck and yanked him down for a hard, rough kiss. Again their teeth knocked together with each desperate clash of their lips, their tongues stroking along the other. Goushi brought his hands up from Kento’s shoulders to cup his neck, and now with Kento kissing him all he could do was stay still and let Kento do all the work. Obviously this wasn’t exactly using Kento, not in the same way, but it still felt just as good, so Goushi let it slide.

Goushi really wasn’t going to last much longer. He pushed himself back up and resumed his pace, ignoring Kento’s whine as he did so. As an afterthought he braced a hand on Kento’s shoulder, half to support himself but half to keep Kento pinned to the floor, and took himself in his hand. His cock was hard, so hard, and even just that first brush of his palm was nearly enough to set him over the edge. To stave off his peak as long as he could, Goushi grit his teeth hard with determination.

It wasn’t hard to match the pace of his hand sliding along his cock and his movements on Kento’s, and soon enough his breath was slashing between clenched teeth bared in a desperate grimace. He wanted to draw this out as long as possible, even with Kento whining and clawing at his thighs beneath him.

“Please—!” Kento managed to gasp, writhing as much as he could beneath Goushi.

Goushi growled low in his throat, then spat, “Shut — the fuck— up…!” He sped up, both his hand and the rise and fall of his hips, and the next time he curled his hand around the head of his cock, he exploded through his fist with a raw cry.

He never tired of the sight of Kento defiled like this, his cum splattered over Kento’s chest and stomach. With a cruel grin, Goushi dropped his hand from his cock and dragged his palm through the mess to smear it further before planting that hand on Kento’s shoulders.

It was so much, too much now, to have Kento inside him, but pushing the limits of his endurance was part of the thrill, and his moans shifted slowly to desperate cries. “Now, Aizome…!”

Kento squeezed his eyes shut, his lips pulled back in a pained grimace of his own, and his back arched up off the floor as far as it could with Goushi pinning him down as he gasped for air.

They were both silent after that aside from their panting breaths, Goushi still straddling Kento’s hips, Kento still buried within him.

There was no way Kento smelled like that girl anymore after what Goushi had done to him.

After a few minutes, Kento opened his eyes again and reached up to grasp Goushi’s wrists. “Are you happy now, Goushi?”

A smile twitched at the corner of Goushi’s lips as he said, “Shut up, Aizome.”

Kento matched the smile with one of his own, and he reached up to wipe a drop of sweat from Goushi’s temple.

Ah, that sort of tender touch wouldn’t do. Goushi quickly slapped Kento’s hand away, then gingerly raised himself up off Kento’s hips. He cringed as Kento slid out of him from a mix of the sudden emptiness and the slight discomfort from his ill-preparation. He’d need to be more careful next time. “I’m taking a shower.”

“What about me?” Kento murmured as he sat up to take care of the condom.

Goushi turned back to Kento. “What, and make sure you don’t smell like _me?_ You were okay with smelling like _her_ after you fucked her. No, I want this to linger until tonight.”

Kento made no move to stand up from the floor, knotted condom held delicately between thumb and forefinger, then he held it up for Goushi. “Take care of this, then.”

With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Goushi plucked a tissue off his desk and wrapped the condom up in it. “Fine. Get dressed and get out of my room, Aizome. And stop fucking those girls.”

His voice was nothing less of mocking as Kento stood up to pick up his clothing. “Yes, sir.”

“Don’t fucking _sir_ me, Aizome.”


End file.
